


Sherlock Holmes doodle

by ratcreature



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes with a cat on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes doodle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a request for “Holmes with a little kitty (on his lap maybe?)” in [artondemand](http://artondemand.dreamwidth.org/) community.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
